


Role Purrlay

by VergofTowels



Series: HSWC 2014 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Allergies, Bonus Round 1, F/M, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Tavros found out he was allergic to cats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Purrlay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HSWC 2014! Hopefully it reads all right, despite the fact that I haven't read Homestuck in ages and therefore forgot a lot of what happened...

It was the first time you’d had another troll to your hive in a while. You hadn’t really felt like company much since the, well, accident? Since then. You’d busied yourself instead with getting used to things and playing less detrimental games than FLARP, like Fiduspawn. You’d kind of missed having company, though, and you missed roleplaying. Hence, you’d done something kind of dumb and invited your friend Nepeta over. Hopefully her moirail won’t find out about this…

“Sorry it’s so messy…” you say, opening the door for her. You try to push some of the offending oogunibombs and other game paraphernalia out of the way with your four wheeled device, but it really doesn’t do anything. Tinkerbull flies around behind your shoulders, eyeing Nepeta warily. She’s eyeing him with rather more… excitement.

“AC doesn’t mind the mess! She’s used to living in the blood of her enemies!” growls Nepeta before breaking out into a purring laugh. “Thanks for inviting me ofurr! I enjoyed the trip.” She wanders further into your respiteblock and admires the posters on the walls. “I like your stuff!”

You try not to smile like an idiot as you roll after her. You’re not sure how well that works out for you. “Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks!” You pause at the door of your respiteblock. “Can I get you anything from the, uh, thermal hull? Grubjuice or… anything?”

“Milk?”

“Um. Let me check…” You’re pretty sure you don’t have any, since it’s pretty much a highblood beverage, but you poke through the shelves anyway. She’s probably used to drinking it at that guy’s hive… In the end, you don’t want to disappoint her, but there’s none to be found. “Uhhh… sorry. I don’t, seem to have any. Do you want something else?”

Her high-pitched voice floats melodiously back to you. “Uh-uh! I’m okay!”

“If you’re sure…”

“Pawsitive!” She lass scampers into the mealblock and grabs your four wheeled device, pulling you back into the respiteblock, where you see she’s uncovered some space on the floor. “Let’s purrlay something! I want to be a beauteous meowbeast. Is that okay?”

You nod enthusiastically. “Of course! Let’s see… I, uh, I want to be…” You pause for a moment, flushing slightly. “Pupa Pan. If that’s… okay.” Vriska always makes fun of you about this. Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything… But Nepeta’s smiling at you.

“Purrfect! Do you want to start or should I?”

\---

“AC watches in pawe as Pupa Pan descend furrom the treetops, his magnificent wings shining. She bows her head low, both mouths very serious. ‘To what do I owe this visit, Puurince?’ she asks.” 

It’s been almost an hour since you started, and you are, frankly, really happy and also worried about how it’s gone so far. You like the setting and stuff, and it’s really… nice… to be playing again with someone who won’t try to kill you, at least probably. But sometimes things happen that might maybe be a bit…

“AC curls up in the Puurince’s lap, a very great sign of respect.”

Nepeta is climbing up into your four wheeled device with you. She doesn’t weigh much – not that that matters, since you can’t really feel her sitting there anyway, but she seems to be taking up so much space. Her face is inches from yours, bearing a mischievous smile. Her rumblespheres are also inches from you, and you are having a hard time breathing correctly all of a sudden.

“Oh, uh, I’m very grateful to have the Meowbeast princess’s support,” you rattle off, not sure where to look. “And not at all intimidated by how close her, uh, fangs are, to my skull stalk…” You hold on to the arms of your four wheeled device and try to ignore the heat of your guest’s body. She smells nice…

“Don’t worry, AC is very gentle when she’s with people she likes,” Nepeta murmurs, leaning forward, forward, _forward_ until her bangs and furry hat are touching your forehead. One of her hands has come up to rest on your shoulder. You may squeak like a wiggler.

You can’t believe you’re about to say this, but… “AC… Nepeta, do you, l-, li-” There’s a sudden twitch deep in your nose and your features screw up, cartilaginous nub wrinkling, glance nuggets squeezing shut. You try to turn your head as your breath hitches, but you don’t want to hit Nepeta with your horns… Finally, you clamp your hands over your nose and mouth, leaning as far back away from her as you can before sneezing powerfully. “Uh-issch! Huh-ittsch!” 

She, in turn, leans back from you, eyes widening in surprise. “Woah! Bless you!” She tilts her head. “Are you okay?”

You’re probably blushing – your face feels hot – but you try to laugh it off and lower your hands. “Uh, yeah, sorry! Just a little snort tube expulsion…” You lean back toward her a tad and bite your lip. “Um, but I was, going to ask you… something…” You can’t meet her curious gaze and drop yours to your lap. “Do you… lihh- _hih-“_ No no no, this is hoofbeastshit! “Huh-ttsch!” This one you direct to your shoulder. “S- sorry, I… hh-ittschu!”

Nepeta laughs and places a comforting hand on your head. “Aww, no! Maybe you’re allergic to me? Haha!” She has a good chuckle before she realizes you’re still sneezing, breathy and desperate and embarrassed. “Oh no.”

Fuck. You swipe a wrist at your running nub and try to ignore the way your look globes have started itching too. “It’s – hh – okay, I can just – hahh – ignore it?” But you really can’t, and eventually she takes pity on you.

“AC climbs purriedly away from the Purrince. What a catastrophe! She doesn’t want him to suffur on her account.” She leaves your lap and retreats a fair distance from you, sitting back among your monster capsules. “Sorry! Let’s just move on okay? It can be the next day when we’re talking about the MacGuffin!” 

“Oh, but- …Okay.” Tinkerbull brings you a snort rag and you blow your nub, feeling a brief clench of sadness in your chest. Oh well… This is fun, too, and you’re sure you’ll get a chance to tell her later…


End file.
